


Kurama, caretaker

by BlackhawkIris



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:48:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackhawkIris/pseuds/BlackhawkIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art of Kurama, Naruto, Gaara, and Fū from blackkat's Naruto fanfic: reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. onwards

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [reverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339486) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 




	2. two bundles of Joy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm addicted to drawing Kurama and his baby jinchuurikis! Ahhh...makes me want to squeal aloud! Here is another sketch of Kurama, with Naruto and Gaara bundles! This one is just pencil and pen; because I'm a lazy bitch. Enjoy!


	3. all the bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I drew Kurama and I have missed it! I am reminded of how much I love this story everytime blackkat uploads.   
> Also, I know there are inconsistencies within the different "Kuramas" but I legit was too lazy to draw first with pencil. Therefore pen = no erasing = awkward noses. :^)


End file.
